clans_of_the_forestfandomcom-20200213-history
WindClan/Join
Your Character's preferred name Rank: What rank would you want your character to have? Make sure to check if that rank isn't already taken. Age: How old is your character? Description: A sentence or two describing your character's appearance. Gender: Your character's gender. Quick history: Was your character born a rogue or a loner? Were they born in this Clan or somewhere else? What happened during their lifetime? Roleplayer/Owner: Link your username here, or simply just put your signature. Lucas/Antstar Description: brown tabby tom. Description: brown tabby tom. Rank: Loner Age: Approx. 28 moons (2.33 years) Quick history + character: Has been called both a loner and rogue, Lucas has always had a passion for open spaces, the stars, and helping and guiding others. He has a strong belief in the afterlife, and refers to any cat he may have known that has passed as a "Stargoer". Lucas is very dedicated to those around him, and may even come off as flirtatious, but he's not flirting; he's just really nice, and, since he's oblivious, he often doesn't notice he's acting that way. 22:20, 01/22/2016 Approved Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 21:15, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Amiss/Softbreeze "I convince, you deceive. There is a difference." Description: A short furred, seal-point siemese with long, thorn sharp claws, and deep ocean blue eyes. Rank: Warrior. (Currently Loner.) Age: Aprox. 17 - 19 moons. Quick history: Amiss was born to a royal blood line of pure bred siemese that inhabited a wealthy twoleg household. Her mother, Lazuli, a kind hearted she-cat, was force to breed with Pallid, Amiss's father. Due to the rest of her kits being still born, and only one surviving, the grief struck her hard. And she commited. When finding that his partner was dead along with his healthy offspring he became angered. Blaming the young kit for her mothers death, and thus earning her name, "A-miss." She ran away at a young age, and has lived on the streets of the city until discovering the clans through some kind of force she did not yet understand. Starclan. Character: Softbreeze, as her name suggests, is a very kind hearted individual. She doesent loose her temper easily, and is quite realistic when it comes to clan life and tactics. Soft can be described as calculative, intelligent, yet not deceiving. She uses her wits to he advantage and knows her weaknesses. Aswell as her strengths. This doesent make her haughty, but she also isn't insecure. Roleplayer: Xeroex. aApproved 18:59, 02/23/2016 Cloud/Cloudstorm Description: A thick furred, white tom with green eyes. He has very faint, grey, spiraling tabby stripes. Rank: warrior(Loner) (like all my cats, he will be told by starclan in a dream what his name will be) Quick history: He came from a far away place, he has been travelling his whole life. Originally he was travelling to the south to see what was in the world, but one day he had a dream that convinced him that he was needed elsewhere, and he started going east. He would soon discover the clans and request to join Windclan.(Will show up before the clans have been made, if that is ok.) Roleplayer: Whitestar Approved 19:00, 02/23/2016 Astercloud :Appearance: pretty black she-cat :Family:Unknown :Rank:Warrior :Other: Has a hugggge crush on Antstar 17:02, February 5, 2016 (UTC) can I have some history and maybe some personality? Also antstar has a mate so that crush wont go anywhere 19:01, 02/23/2016 Finchcloud '''Rank: Warrior. Age: 27 Moons Description: Dark russet she-cat with darker brown paws. Yellow eyes and a bushy tail. Gender: Female. Quick history: Used to be a rogue around the forest and decided to join WindClan due to her love of vast spaces. Roleplayer/Owner: Ripple.of.mc⋆ 23:52, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Approved. I love her name omg 19:02, 02/23/2016 Category:Joining